


I can be whoever you want

by afireiswoken (micaelarose)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roleplay, They're not drivers in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/pseuds/afireiswoken





	I can be whoever you want

Kimi's resting on the couch, a beer in hand and some shitty reality show playing. He's utterly relaxed but is disturbed when Sebastian barrels into their shared living room, shaking his umbrella out by the door before shutting it behind him. Kimi lowers the televisions volume and waits for Sebastian to speak.

"A damn storm came down on me on my way home," Sebastian complains, "It's a good thing I had my umbrella in the car."

Kimi chuckles and stands to make Sebastian a cup of tea, leaving Sebastian taking his coat off.

"You're off early," Kimi comments, pouring water into the kettle.

"We were slow," Sebastian says, entering the kitchen, "I volunteered to go."

Kimi stood the stove, waiting for the water to boil. He looked Sebastian over and noticed his name tag was blank. The spot where his name belonged was empty.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Kimi says, pointing to the blank name tag.

Sebastian's confused at first then catches on. He lowers his voice and steps into Kimi's space.

"I can be whoever you want," Sebastian purrs, turning off the stove.

Kimi removes the semi warm kettle off the stove and wraps an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?" Sebastian asks, faking his concern.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kimi replies, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's wet neck.

Kimi takes Sebastian and leads him into their study, closing the door behind them. He turns the lamp on the desk on and gestures for Sebastian to step close.

"It's been a while since your last visit Mr. Vettel," Kimi says, slipping into his usual dentist voice.

Sebastian doesn't skip a beat and sits on the desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

 

"I'm sorry Dr. Raikkonen," Sebastian apologizes.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're a very busy man," Kimi waves him off, holding a stack of papers like it was Sebastian's medical records.

Kimi places a hand on Sebastian's thigh, effectively stopping him from swinging his legs. He moves Sebastian until Sebastian is laying on the desk, his legs hanging over the edge. Kimi moves the lamp to wear the light is shining on Sebastian's face.

"Tell me if it starts to bother your eyes," Kimi says, massaging Sebastian's temples.

"I'd hate to have to see an eye doctor after this," Sebastian teases.

Kimi's ministrations stop and he completely takes his hands away from Sebastian.

"I see," he says sternly, "This appointment might last all day, you might not get the chance to see _another doctor_ today."

Sebastian sits up, grabbing Kimi by the back of his neck and pulls his face close.

"I might not want to see another doctor after today," Sebastian kisses Kimi's face all over.

Sebastian's lips ghost over Kimi's, he teases Kimi with light kisses before pressing his lips fully to Kimi's. Kimi bites his bottom lip, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

"Impatience, aren't we?" Kimi questions when he pulls away, smirking when he notices Sebastian's kiss swollen lips and ruffled hair.

Sebastian nods and awaits further instructions.

"We're going to have to give you an x-ray today so it'd be best if you remove your shirt to not obstruct the machine," Kimi commands, turning away.

Sebastian snickers, amazed at Kimi's efforts to make this as realistic as possible. He does as he's told and takes his shirt off, tossing it on the chair that's been pushed away from the desk. It lands on it haphazardly and is hanging on the edge but Sebastian doesn't care.

Kimi turns around and smilies, he runs a hand down Sebastian's chest, pinching his nipple on the way down. Sebastian gasped and arched into Kimi's touch, wanting more.

"Dr. Raikkonen," Sebastian murmured.

"Ah yes," Kimi said, "Open wide."

Sebastian opened his mouth. Kimi stuck two fingers in his mouth, slowing moving them in and out. Sebastian wrapped his lips around them, making obscene noises as he sucked on them.

Kimi leaned forward, kissing Sebastian's neck. He used his free hand to unbutton Sebastian's work pants. Once they were unbutton and waiting to be removed, Sebastian lifted his hips and in one swift motion, Kimi pulled both his underwear and pants down. Sebastian's bare ass was sat on the desk but he didn't mind.

Kimi hummed, enjoying Sebastian's debauched state. He stepped between Sebastian's legs, pushing them apart.

Kimi clucks his tongue, pulling his fingers from Sebastian's mouth.

"Say ah," Kimi whispered, rubbing his two spit slick fingers against the head of Sebastian's cock.

"Ah, Kimi," Sebastian gasps, wrapping his leg around Kimi's waist.

"Do you call all your doctors by their first name?" Kimi asked, his lips grazing Sebastian's ear.

"No," Sebastian stuttered, thrusting his hips forward, "Only you."

"Such a good patient," Kimi praises him, removing his hand to unbutton his own pants.

Sebastian curses at the loss of pressure but quickly makes work of Kimi's shirt. Sebastian's trying to get Kimi as close as possible but Kimi's keeping him arms length away.

"Now, now Mr. Vettel," Kimi seats another hand away, "We've only just begun."

"As you've said earlier Dr. Raikkonen, I'm a very busy man," Sebastian gritted out, "We mustn't waste time."

Kimi kissed down Sebastian's neck, nipping at the flesh above his clavicle.

"Patience is key," Kimi said, his voice muffled by Sebastian's skin, "Though you are right, time is a precious thing."

Sebastian tangled his hand in Kimi hair, pulling him in a kiss. Sebastian was desperate, his impending release building and becoming slighty unbareble. He groans into the kiss, begging Kimi with grabby hands that latch onto Kimi's shoulders.

"Bitte, Kimi," Sebastian pleads.

There isn't enough time for Kimi to grab anything that they could use as lube, he's shamelessly rutting against Sebastian, his pants around his ankles. Kimi spits into his hand, tries to get it as wet as possible, then wraps a hand around himself and Sebastian's members.

"Fuck me," Sebastian curses, digging his nails into Kimi's back.

Kimi moves his hand up and down, setting a pace that Sebastian matches with thrusts on his hips.

Kimi's kissing Sebastian's face, they're sloppy and wet but Kimi doesn't care. Sebastian's speaking broken German and English that doesn't make sense. Kimi curses once in Finnish before twisting his wrist and bringing himself off.

Sebastian's whining, begging for his on release.

"Whiny little thing, aren't you?" Kimi asked, his voice husky with arousal.

Kimi falls to his knees, massaging Sebastian's thighs. His cock sits pretty between his legs and Kimi's just tempted to leave him here but his mouth is dry and Kimi's weak.

Kimi wraps his mouth around Sebastian, sucking his dick in earnest. Sebastian's crying out, his hands tangled in Kimi's hair and pulling roughly.

"Please Dr. Raikkonen," Sebastian whines.

Kimi hums, the vibrations getting Sebastian a step closer to his completetion. Kimi flattens his tongue on the underside of Sebastian's penis, licking up the shaft to finally flick his tongue up and down on the head. Sebastian lasts a few seconds longer.

Kimi pulls away, a line of spit connects Kimi's lip and Sebastian's cock. Kimi smiles, droplets of come running down his chin.

"It appears you're in good condition," Kimi says, his voice now rough.

"I'm assuming so considering you didn't actually check my teeth," Sebastian retorts, catching his breath.

Kimi stands up, gathering a limp Sebastian in his arms.

"Oh, who said I was finish with my examination?" Kimi teases, leading them into their bedroom.


End file.
